What The Hell With Them?
by Kushala Mizanin Karpusi
Summary: The Bad Touch Trio mendadak Alim!Kontan Lovino dan Matthew kebingungan!  Bingung nentuin Genre nya!Warning Inside,Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: What the Hell with Them! **

**Rate: T Karena bahasa yang 'berwarna-warni'**

**Summary: The Bad Touch Trio mendadak Alim!Kontan Lovino dan Matthew kebingungan!**

**Pair: SpaMano, PruCan, FrCan, RomaNada**

**Warning: OOC SANGAT!, Abal, Gaje, Garing, Agak OOT, Typo yang bersebaran deelel**

**Disclaimer: Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Saya Author Newbie yang numpang nyampah ve~Padahal ada 2 fic yang belom kelar dan dengan bodohnya nambah proyek dengan fic ini#diasingkan**

**Dari pada kebanyakan lattip, langsung aja, ENJOY~**

Malam itu,sebuah malam yang berbadai,kilat menyambar kian kemari..

Namun,dengan Amat bodohnya,tiga orang pemuda tampan nan seksi(?) berdiri diambang pintu sebuah rumah yang terlihat angker dan terletak di atas bukit

Mereka nekat hendak menantang sang alam

"Boy! Katanya kalo naik ke genting rumah angker ini pas lagi malem badai gini permohonan kita bisa dikabulkan loh! Lebih mujarab dan AWESOME daripada Bintang jatoh!"

"Fusososo~Kayaknya seru~Tunggu apalagi? Masuk yuk!"

"Gua gak ikutan ah, entar rambut gua yang AWESOME ini rusak gara-gara sarang laba-laba gimana?"

"Francis,pertama, lu plagiat style gua, dan kedua, lu nggak solidaritas cing!"

"Tau nih Francis, Masuk aja ayo~"

"Gua nyerah deh,gua ikut dengan kalian ma cherrie~"

"Kesesese~Ayo kita masuk,naik kelantai atas,dan taklukkan rumah ini dengan AWESOME"

Tak lama,mereka sampai di puncak rumah tersebut

"KITA AWESOOMEE! KITA AWEESSOOOMMMEEE!"

Namun..

"CTAARRR!DHUUAARR!"

"AAAHHH!"

**-Lovino POV-**

"Hoooaaahhm" Akhirnya aku bangun dari hibernasi ku selama 6 jam

Namun, aku tidak mendapati si bastard di sampingku

Aneh, kemana dia? biasanya dia sudah langsung menyiapkan pancake tomat di sampingku ditambah dengan cengiran bodohnya

Mungkin dia ada di dapur, jadi aku bergegas turun kebawah, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil, aku tidak bisa menemukan muka bodohnya pagi ini

Mungkin dia sudah berangkat sekolah duluan, namun nggak masuk akal dia meninggalkanku begitu saja

"Kruyuuk~"

Ah, perut sialan..

Yang terpenting sekarang adalah bertahan hidup! Jadi kuputuskan mencari makanan terlebih dahulu

Ah, untungnya masih ada pizza sisa kemarin, aku langsung memakannya, ngomong-ngomong, sekarang sudah jam..

"06.45! SIAL! GUA TERLAMBAT!"

Buru-buru aku mandi, namun aku mandi sengan sistim God Speed Impulse seperti Agon dari Eyeshield 21, selesai mandi aku buru-buru memakai baju dan berangkat ke sekolah

'Bastard! Berani-beraninya dia ninggalin gua!" Aku masih terus berlari menuju sekolah, namun..

"ASSHOLE! BUKA GERBANGNYA!"

"Fufufu~Vargas, kita senasib~" Tiba-tiba ada suara aneh beraksen om-om hidung belang di belakang ku

"Van Andersson! Pedo Bastard!" ternyata orang yang mengaku senasib denganku itu adalah si personifikasi Neverlands#plak Netherlands itu

"Omong-omong mana homoan lu itu?" Tanya dia kepadaku

"Si Tomato bastard itu? Dia sudah di dalam mungkin"

"Oh" dia menjawabnya hanya dengan singkat-padat-namun tak jelas

"Lu jawab niat dikit apa!"

"Emang gua mau jawab kayak gimana lagi?"

"Vargas, Van Andersson, Push-up 15x baru masuk"kata seseorang dengan tiba-tiba

"I-iya bu" Jawabku kepada sang guru perempuan yang tak lain adalah ibu dari teman sekelasku, Gupta

"Kalian boleh masuk.."

Aku dan si Nether bangsat itu hendak berlari kedalam gerbang, layaknya anak TK kami berlomba-lomba sampai ke kelas

"HERO JUARA SATU!" Tiba-tiba seseorang bertampang konyol dan berkacamata dengan rambut yang agak ambigu menyerobot dan kami berdua kalah

"HAMBURGER SIALAN!"

"Week! Kepala tulip pedo!" balasnya sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya

Daripada mengurusi dua orang moron ini, aku langsung duduk di tempat ku dan..ah! itu dia si Tomato bastard!

"Woi!"

"Eh, Lovino, Ada yang bisa Saya Bantu?"Tanya nya dengan amat sopan

'Aneh, biasanya tanpa dikomando pun dia langsung meluk gua, ngegombal gak jelas dan semacam itu' Pikirku

Ini pasti ada apa-apanya!

Karena melihatku terdiam, tiba-tiba dia berbicara

"Nggak ada urusan kan? Sekarang tolong pergi" Katanya dengan sangat dingin

'WOOOOTTT! INI PERTAMA KALINYA SI BASTARD INI NGUSIR GUA!'

"Maksudnya lu NGUSIR gua?" Tanya ku dengan nada sinis

"Begitulah kira-kira, menurut anda?"

Ini SANGAT Aneh, kira-kira kenapa si bastard ini?

Namun karena dia yang memintaku, jadi akan kuturuti permintaanya

Ah,kebetulan ada dua bangku kosong dibelakang,jadi aku langsung mengemasi barangku dan pindah ke sana

**-Matthew POV-**

Gilbert sudah tidak menganggapku lagi, dia sudah menganggapku invisible sekarang..

Begitu juga kak Francis, tiba-tiba dia mendadak Alim, aku belum melihat kemesuman dia hari ini

Aku yang sedang bersedih seperti itu, tiba-tiba

"BUK!" Sebuah tas dilempar ke arahku

"AW! Siapa!" Geramku

"Eh? Ada Orang? Sori gua gak liat" Kata seorang Pemuda Italia, lalu dia duduk di sebelahku

"Lovino? Gak duduk bareng Antonio?"

"Gua diusir"

Kuperhatikan mukanya, ternyata dia lumayan manis juga, Ah! Ingat Matthew, Kau sudah punya Gilbert!

"Hmm..Lovino"Kataku membuka pembicaraan

"Huh?"

"Ngerasa ada yang aneh nggak sama para Antonio?"

"Iya sih, Emang kenapa?"

"Abisnya The Bad Touch Trio yang lain, Gilbert sama kak Francis, juga jadi aneh sekarang"

"Oh ya? Emang kenapa mereka?"

"Kak Francis mendadak Alim" Kataku sambil menunjuk Kak Francis yang sedang membaca Al-quran, Lovino Sweat drop

"Dan Gilbert jadi Aneh juga sekarang"Aku menggeser telunjukku dan mengarahkannya ke Gilbert yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat pendiam

"Iya juga sih, Emang mereka kenapa ya?"

"Mungkin kita harus minta bantuan Putri, Kak Arhur atau Erik"

"Yang paling ampuh?"

"Putri"

Kemudian kami mendatangi kursi si Personifikasi Indonesia tersebut

"Putri!" Panggilku

"Kenapa Vino?"

"Nama gua Lovino, dan yang manggil lu itu dia" Katanya sambil menunjuk ke arahku

"Ya sama aja! Mat? Ada perlu apa?"

"Anu..Para Bad Touch Trio tiba-tiba jadi aneh, jadi lu bisa selidikin kenapa?"

"Tunggu sebentar, Buto!"

Tiba-tiba seekor makhluk besar berbadan hijau muncul di hadapan kami

Punggungku lemas, aku jatuh terserembap, namu Lovino masih berdiri tegap

"Hebat lu gak kenapa-napa" Pujiku, namun aku salah, justru dia sudah pingsan berdiri

"Ada Apa Nyonya?"Tanya makhluk Hijau-yang menurutku adiknya the Hulk- itu kepada si Putri

"Pura-pura nggak denger lo ah! Udah, Coba selidikin aja apa yang mereka bilang tadi!"Kata Putri

"Sesuai permintaan anda, Nyonya"Lalu Si Hijau seperti melakukan sesuatau, entah apa itu aku nggak tau, kemudian dia bilang

"Mereka bertiga Mengalami Gangguan syaraf otak mereka, dan mereka akan menyukai apa yang mereka benci, dan membenci apa yang mereka sukai" Terang makhluk hijau itu

"Cara menyembuhkannya?"Tanya Lovino

"Saya Belum Tahu"

"APPPUUUUAAAAHHH!"

**-TBC-**

**Selesailah satu Fic lagi~Entah mengapa saya dapet ide ini setelah nonton Spongebob episode Squidward jadi Periang -w-**

**Soal Updatenya ini, mungkin minggu depan, saya harus update 2 fic lainnya terlebih dulu..**

**Review?#kittyeyes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: What The Hell With Them!**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: RomaNada kayaknya utama disini, ada pula Hint SpaMano, FraNada, PruCan juga.**

**Summary: **

**Warning: Abal, cacat, aneh, gaje, typo nya banyak, OOT yang mendewa, dan dikhususkan di fic ini: OOC tingkat Sidratul Muntaha.**

**Disclaimer: Hi De Ka Zu Hi Ma Ru Ya (Kesannya jadi kayak tulisan alay #gamparedplz)**

**KUSHALA MIZANIN KARPUSI IS HERE, KOYO IS JUSTICE!**

**ADA SEDIKIT RALAT, KALO DI CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA SAYA BILANG "UPDATE MINGGU DEPAN" ENTAH BAGAIMANA CERITANYA SAYA JADI "UPDATE TAHUN DEPAN" –NOT SO SHOTA EPIC TROLL FACE-**

**UDAHLAH, MASALAH KECIL WAE DIGEDE GEDEIN, LAST WORD, ENJOY~**

**Cuplikan Cerita sebelumnya:**

**Scene 1:**

"Kesesese~Ayo kita masuk,naik kelantai atas,dan taklukkan rumah ini dengan AWESOME"

"CTAARRR!DHUUAARR!"

"AAAHHH!"

**Scene 2:**

"Maksudnya lu NGUSIR gua?"

"Begitulah kira-kira, menurut anda?"

**Scene 3:**

"Mereka bertiga Mengalami Gangguan syaraf otak mereka, dan mereka akan menyukai apa yang mereka benci, dan membenci apa yang mereka sukai"

"Cara menyembuhkannya?"

"Saya Belum Tahu"

"APPPUUUUAAAAHHH!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Benar benar tidak ada sama sekali, Hijau tolol? Coba cek lagi!"

"Bukannya 'tidak ada' tuan omongan kasar, tapi memang pada hakikatnya saya tidak tahu soal itu!"

"Berati Gilbert sama Kak Francis, jadi begitu? Selamanya?" tanya Matthew hampir menangis.

"Sebentar gan! Biar inyong cari dulu! Kalo kata Mas Gakupo sama Mbak Luka sih... Go Google it!" ujar sang jin hijau menyeramkan itu dengan logat medok semedok medoknya medok, ya, sekali lagi, MEDOK, dan lagi, memang benar, alangkah memalukan untuk mengetahui sebuah fakta bahwasanya jin pada zaman sekarang merupakan seorang Otaku, dan lagi, penggemar GakuLuka, bisa saja dia menyukai KaiLen, ya, namun apa boleh daya sang ibu jin mengandung, hati nurani berlapis besi, baja, dan coklat Belgium sang anak belum tergerak untuk henshin menjadi... Seorang? Seekor? Seikat? Sesendok? Entahlah apa gelarnya, namun, sepertinya yang terakhir terdengar lebih Fenomenal, jadi, sebut saja dia Sesendok Jin, atau inti dari paragraf panjang lebar ini adalah bahwasanya, Sesendok Jin tadi belum tergerak hati lapis coklat Belgium nya untuk menjadi seorang Fudanshi.

Sembari diikuti dengan irama kekhawatiran Matthew yang sudah memasuki dalam tahap stadium enam pangkat enam akar kuadrat enam (MTKSETANYAY~) dan Cemoohan Lovino yang semakin menjadi jadi dan menusuk hati sang Sesendok Jin tadi, tiba tiba, perlahan, namun kepastiannya masih diragukan, sang jin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, dengan tampang sombong, dia berkata.

"Kalian, wahai mas mas yang sedang galau, gundah gulana sekalian, lihat apa yang sedang kupegang ini? Lihat?"

Lovino dan Matthew (plus Josephine yang entah muncul darimana) terbelalak dan menelan ludah masing masing, mata mereka tak berhenti berhenti menatap secara kagum ke arah benda yang dipegang oleh Sesendok Jin itu.

"Sekarang, sebutkan, wahai jiwa jiwa hina yang terancam punah, apa alat maha perkasa yang mampu menyelamatkan popularitas kalian dan dipegang oleh Maha guru Buto Ijo tampan ganteng seweleh welehnya seweleh ini?" tanyanya, dengan logat yang masih medok, ya, MEDOK, dan dengan nada serta tampang yang angkuh.

"Kondom, wahai maha guru Buto Ijo tampan ganteng pula sayang kumisan ubanan lagi tapi seweleh welehnya seweleh" ujar Matthew sambil masih tercengang dan menatap kagum apa yang dipegang oleh Sesendok Jin tersebut, sebuah hajat besar, fakta yang tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa terlalu polosnya seorang personifikasi Canada, mampu membuat gelar yang maha dahsyat dan panjangnya tak kira kira.

"You got it! Kond—" tiba tiba dia terdiam, ya, si Sesendok Hijau menyegarkan itu.

"Kenapa anda terdiam, Maha guru Jin Buto Ijo nggak ganteng busuk pula?"

Wait

A

Second

"LIAUASGDJAKSA GUE MEGANG APAAN INI! HOI! KAMPURETTO! AUTHOR INI CRO-MAGNON YA! JAMAN MODERN GINI, JAMAN INTERNET GINI, JAMAN PERADABAN JOSEPHINE JADI ROAD ROLLER GINI, MASIH AJA ADA YANG NAMANYA KONDOM! BULAN PUASA BANG! BULAN PUASA!"

Nah, ternyata itulah yang di—

"LO! GUE! KAMAR! SEKAT! SARUNG! LEMARI! WASSALAM!"

—oke, oke, maksudlu apa? Wait.. A.. Second.. Kamar? Sekat? Sarung? Lemari? Maksudlu.. "itu"? ya, bukan "itu" secara harfiah R-18, hai para Readers! Tapi Sesendok Jin ini mau "Sekat Goyang" in gue, dalam artian kata: **DIGEBUKKIN**.

**DIGEBUKKIN **(sengaja diulang biar efeknya makin kedengeran dahsyat)

"GUE. ANCURIN. MASA. DEPAN. ABANG. LU!"

Wait.. itu.. Boneka Voodoo kan? Dan apaan itu mukanya Boneka Voodoo laknat itu ditempelin foto The Miz abang gue yang maha AWESOME itu?

"BALIKKIN WIBAWA GUE! BALIKKIN HARGA DIRI GUE!"

Iyaaa! Iyaaa! Iyaaaaa! Gue bikinin skenario baru nih! Tadi gue sebagai KOYOMAN lagi Khilaf gan! Sori! Apapun asal jangan Masa Depan Abang gueeee!

"Bagus, gitu dong daritadi!"

...

**=UNDER CONSTRUCTION=**

"**ICE CREAM IS JUSTICE!" – (Nude! Kaito on Servant of Evil)**

Kembali dengan Kushala Mizanin Karpusi disini, ke Scene yang masih "Normal", yaitu saat genting namun berharga dimana Sang jin ota**KU** penyembah pairing DellHa**KU** dan KaitoMi**KU**, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik lengan bajunya yang dingin membe**KU**.

Kali Ini, Lovino dan Matthew mondar mandir dalam kelas karena gelisah (bukan, bukan geli geli basah), Putri sang pemilik Jin memakan Salad, dan Author menikahi Kagamine Rin.

...ehem...

Lovino dan Matthew, ralat, mereka tercengang (lagi, untuk kedua kalinya), The Miz melawan Evan Bourne, Roxis menikahi Pamela, Putri tertidur, dan Author merasa dirinya makin rusak.

"Tadaaa~ taratta tatta~ teretteww~~" sang Sesendok Hijau menyegarkan itu mengeluarkan apa yang harus dia keluarkan, karena diawal tadi dia sudah berkata "Go Google It", maka dia mengeluarkan sebuah benda sakral sejuta umat..

Laptop.

Ya, alangkah memalukan, kita tak pernah tahu bagaimana asal muasalnya, entah saudara sepupu Kermit The Frog sekaligus homoannya Raksasa pemakan Timun Mas itu mencuri di sebuah toko sayuran, atau kita memang pada dasarnya tidak bisa melihat (walau mengetahuinya) bahwa sang Jin adalah Otaku, maka pastilah ada Danbooru atau di history Browsernya itu.

Benar saja, Jin sial itu membuka laptopnya, menekan tombol biru yang mencurigakan, entah terbuat dari apa, dan kemudian, sepuluh menit proses menyalanya sang laptop lemot tersebut yang terasa seperti satu jam bagi sang pasangan RomaNada atau Romano dan Canada yang ingin mengembalikan jati diri dari cinta sejati mereka, lalu tak lama, terlihatlah background desktopnya yang bergambar foto pernikahan Raimon Taro dan Ivan Braginski, yang dapat diketahui akan mempunyai anak seekor Bekantan alias maskot dufan.

"...Boy, lu masih pake Smadav 2003?" tanya Edward Von Bock(ep) yang mendadak muncul dibelakang mereka.

"Iye nih, gue males ngupdate gan!"

"...Oh..." kemudian Edward kembali ke bangkunya, duduk dengan tenang dan kalem, tertidur pulas kembali dalam hitungan detik.

Ternyata Estonia sudah Become one dengan Greece.

Dan sang Jin melanjutkan tugas sakral yang sudah merupakan kewajibannya itu, dia membuka Google, mengetik Keyword "Kenapa Maryse itu hot?" namun dia buru buru mengapusnya kembali dengan tak niat dikarenakan deheman Lovino Vargas yang terkoodinir berada terletak tepat dibelakangnya.

Dan hari itu juga, kegiatan 2 insan galau dan sesendok jin itu semakin ngawur saja.

**=JAM ISTIRAHAT=**

"**Today Snack Is... French Fries!" - (Kagamine Len - Servant of Evil)**

"Wattiini Wa Azzaytuun.. Watturi Siiniin.."

"...Ikh Tomat! Jijik eike bo~!"

"Gue emang jelek, bego, gak berperasaan, gak AWESOME.."

Kadar ke OOC an 3 mas mas Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia itu semakin menjadi jadi saja, Lovino dan Matthew yang sudah mendapatkan jawaban setelah melalui proses yang panjang dengan sang sesendok jin tadi, Mulai kebingungan akan satu hal:

'_Bagaimana kami bisa melakukannya?'_

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Ah! Mas mas sekalian! Inyong nemu pemecahannya nih!"

"MANA!" sahut dua orang yang sedang melabil itu berbarengan, berebutan tempat untuk melihat layar laptop secara eksklusif.

"Nih dia~~"

Lantas mereka berdua membaca tulisan tersebut:

'_OOCnus gigitanus_, sebuah penyakit yang dapat disebut sebagai penyakit abnormal, penyakit ini adalha penyakit yang dapat membuat kepribadian seseorang berubah menjadi seratus delapan puluh derajat sudut sebuah segitiga sama kaki jika panjang salah sat— kok mulai ngaco sih? Oke, maka, orang yang terkena penyakit ini seratus delapan puluh derajat kepribadiannya akan berubah dari biasanya, tanda dan gejala orang yang terkena penyakit ini adalah... menjadi OOC, duh.

Dan lagi, penyebab dari penyakit ini dikarenakan terkena sebuah arus tegangan yang terlampau tinggi, dapat disembuhkan dengan campuran ramuan dari Jantung Katak, Mata Cicak, Darah Kelelawar, Paru Paru Cerberus, Peluru Perak, Susu Mbok Darmi, Tompel Roderich Edelstein, Jepit Rambut Kagamine Rin, Tako Luka, Kuku Teddy Bear Pamela Ibis, Kancut The Miz, Jet Pack Cadangan Alisa Bosconovitch, Kushala Daora Webbing, Koyo Akihiko Sanada, Ahoge salah seorang dari Itabro (pada poin ini, Lovino menelan ludah) dan... **SYAL IVAN BRAGINSKI**!'

Lovino dan Matthew menelan ludah mereka masing masing, lagi, untuk kedua kalinya.

'_Monster itu? Hidung Dewa yang hanya dengan menatapnya bisa membakar mata itu?_' batin mereka panik.

"Udah ya! Tugas inyong selesai! Adios! Hasta La Vista Beibeh~"

"..."

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Gimana kalo kita tunggu dia mandi?"

"tetep aja goblok! Dia nggak bakal lepasin syalnya! Orang dia keremin tiap hari gitu udah kayak anak ayam!"

"Oh iya.."

"Kalian kelihatan ada masalah, bisa kubantu?" tiba tiba Toris Lorinaitis sang ketua kelas datang menghampiri mereka.

"Jadi Begini, Toris.." Matthew menceritakan semua persoalan mereka, mulai dari Gilbert yang selalu pundung dan merasa jelek, Francis yang mendapat ilham untuk mengaji, Antonio yang sembuh dari penyakit Impoten karena kemaluannya su—

...ehem...

Maksud saya adalah Antonio yang tidak memakan tomat lagi, dan yang paling parah untuk segenap fans SpaMano diluar sana, dia mengacuhkan Lovino.

"Jadi Begitu.. mungkin aku dan Feliks bisa membantu kalian, walau tuan Ivan agak menyeramkan sih.."

"Kau ini bisa diandalkan tidak, Lesbi!"

"...Jadi, begini saja..." Toris mendapatkan ide dan mulai membisikkan sesuatu.

**-TBC-**

**HARARARARA~~ UDAH, SAYA JUGA NDAK DEMEN KEBANYAKAN BACOT (LAH ITU DARITADI APA?)**

**LANGSUNG AJA, YANG BERKENAN, REVIEW, YANG NGGAK BERKENAN... –NOT SO SHOTA EPIC TROLL FACE-**

**THE MIZ, KOYOMAN, DAN JOSEPHINE MENGUCAPKAN SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA, YANG REVIEW SAYA DOAIN PUASANYA TAMAT DAN DAPET PAHALA, AMIN, YANG NGGAK.. –NOT SO SHOTA EPIC TROLL FACE YANG KETIGA-**


End file.
